Puzzle Pieces
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Soon, there is no one left but the woman in yellow, the teenage girl and the apprentice. They all stand in front of the grave, reading the name and dates over and over again.


**I've seen a lot of sad stories lately...Sad Professor Layton stories. Sad play stories. (Well, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.) This story is inspired by those. A story called 'One Last Puzzle' by MikuLover and a story called 'Grief' by meridian-rose. Thanks for reading! Keep Calm and Layton on. :)  
**

**Edit: This story is meant to be complete, I forget to click that sometimes. Sorry if you thought it was going to continue. :c**

* * *

The scene was sad. People were lined up before a grave to give the deceased professor thanks for all the good he's done.

A woman in yellow with curly brown hair kneels down before the grave, greeting an old friend, and even in her life at times, a mentor. She tells the professor about how his daughter misses him dearly, the same with his self proclaimed apprentice. She thanks him for saving her when she was accused of something she did not do long ago.

She wipes a tear from her eyes, careful to not let the ones following after hit the gravestone. She thanks him once more. She tells him that she loves him and that he was the best friend that anyone could ask for. This love, even though it was not in the romantic setting, was huge. She sets an object on the grave and stands up to leave.

A man with a black hair and a mustache kneels at the grave, thanking the professor for helping solve the most diabolical cases at Scotland Yard. He speaks about how another man by the name of Constable Barton is starting to improve as a police officer. He apologizes for the times that he's been rude and says that he misunderstood that the professor was helping when they first met.

He coughs, muttering something about supposed allergies and how his wife Amelie should probably remedy him up some medicine. He lays an object on the grave and then takes his leave.

The next woman is one in an obvious frail condition. Her hair is grey and she must be at least sixty years old. She can't bend down without hurting herself, so she leans over a little bit and whispers to the gravestone. She jokes quietly about the professor's study being unkempt since he took his permanent leave. She tells him that when she takes the same leave, she'll be sure to have a cup of steaming Belle Classic for him. She silently scolds herself for being so old and not being able to keep his house clean anymore. All she can do is fetch the mail for his daughter from the friendly mailman who comes by everyday at noon.

She smiles and thanks the professor for being the best client she ever had gotten. She thanks him for being so friendly to her and always to others, even if they were rude back. She told him that she respected him and couldn't think of a nicer gentleman. She tells him soon that she must bid him goodbye so she won't be late for the bus back home. She says that by the end of the day there would be a surprise for him and that everyone partook in it. She lays an object down, smiling at the grave. She waves, saying his full name and leaving out 'Professor'.

The next is a woman in her teens, almost into adulthood. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy and she finds it hard to speak. She holds her hands over her face, beginning to weep. A few people behind her give their sympathy with putting a hand on either of her shoulders. She thanks them and then finally takes the courage to look the grave in the face. She takes a deep breath and then starts to speak.

She thanks the professor for adopting her long ago when she was alone in such a scary world and for always keeping her safe. She thanks him for being patient with her when she tried to cook and the flat nearly burnt down. She thanks him for always teaching her something new everyday and for helping her with puzzles. Her voice cracks many times, but she keeps going. She starts to tell him how his apprentice is growing into a respectable young man and that he's here with her. They've been dating for a month, now. She stares at the gravestone for a while, holding out her hand to feel the grooves in the cursive engraved name and dates. She says the same thing about the surprise like the woman before. She whispers to the grave that she loves him. She doesn't want to get up, and for a while she just sits there. She closes her eyes and bites her lip. She held an object in her hand. She doesn't want to put it on the grave because she knows she'll have to leave. She grips it tightly, but finally sets it down. She soon feels the apprentice's arms wrap around her, kneeling next to her.

It was time for the apprentice to speak. He thanks him for the memories and all the adventures they shared, his favorite saving the girl he held next to him, weeping. He thanks the professor for letting him move in with him when he left Misthallery to go to London. He talks about being the top in his class and always getting a puzzle right. He thanks the professor for showing him that critical thinking _is_ the key to success. He talks about the animals and how Granny Riddleton was always such a helping hand on their adventures. He laughs quietly when he reminisces all the times he slipped on that dastardly banana. He tells him how the professor would always be his best friend and nothing could ever change that. Their relationship was special, like a son and father. He squeezes the girl's shoulders and then says that he plans to keep her happy. The apprentice tells the professor that most of all he is glad that he can see Claire again. He says that now the future for them doesn't have to be unwound anymore and how happy Claire will be. He tells him he misses him and that he can't wait to see him again. He holds up an object to the gravestone and grins. He guesses that the professor has seen so many of them already today.

After at least two hours or so many people pass by, saying their thanks and overall mourning and setting the same object down on the grave in an orderly fashion.

Soon, there is no one left but the woman in yellow, the teenage girl and the apprentice. They all stand in front of the grave, reading the name and dates over and over again.

_Hershel Layton_  
_April 23rd, 1915- October 14th, 1956_

A small smile is brought upon each of their faces when they see all the objects that everyone left.

Scattered everywhere around the gravestone are tiny golden puzzle pieces.

* * *

** Thanks for reading, again! c:  
**


End file.
